Valith 1: The Day After Tanith's Recovery
by AsherJonathon
Summary: This is the first part of my Valith story. I will continue writing no matter what the reviews say but I will listen and act upon criticism. This story follows the development of Valkyrie Cain and Tanith Low's friendship into lovelife. Possibly even married but I will see how I feel about writing after a while


The Dojo was almost empty. Tranquil and cleansing. The flecked through the window and became distored by the dream catcher hung by it. The small peices of rainbow danced like a river running across the wall. Outside was a brilliant view of Birmingham in Autum. Golden brown trees were all that you could see save for a speckling of houses. You could have probably heard the birds if it weren't for the groans from the brutal combat that was taking place in the center of the fight ring.

The first punch came out of nowhere and Valkyrie only just blocked it before it slammed into her left temple. She didn't even see the follow up punch that came a few moments after it. She felt though as it drove into her stomach with an immense wave of pain.

"Come on Valkyrie!" Screamed Tanith "You have become lazy with your fists"

Another volley came Valkyrie angrily blocked them one after another and threw one of her own. It was aimed straight at tanith's side. As she thrown a punch Val had ducked and struck. She heard the breath fly out of Tanith. She ran forward and kept ducking under Tanith's arms. Valkyrie let out a kick to the back of Taniths knee but it felt like kicking an iron wall.

"How was that?" she replied with her hands on her hips.

At that moment Tanith lunged and wrapped both her arms round Valkyrie's legs. The combination of the weight of Tanith, the immense speed at which she had thrown herself and her legs being held together all made it immpossible for Valkyrie to stay up on her feet. When she landed she felt Tanith pinning her and she relexed. She had been fighting for three hours now and she was tired. She looked up at Tanith who was also out of breath. Despite being over 120 Tanith still looked impeccably beautiful and was as nimble as a cheetah. She could even walk across walls and ceilings.

"You want to move on to swords or have you had enough" asked Tanith, still out of breath.

"We have been fighting for three hours now and I can't fight anymore" replied Valkyrie

"Ok Val, lets go get changed and I'll meet by the bike."

Tanith leant off Valkyrie and she stood up by Tanith's side. In return Tanith put an arm round Valkyrie's back at hip level and kissed her on her temple. Tanith certainly didn't give two shits about what other thought and always played naughty but what was to be expected of a cockney blonde that ran around in a tight leather strapless cat suit and a metre long sword.

"See you in a bit" said Tanith as she walked into a shower cubicle

Valkyrie walked into her own and started to get changed out of her fighting attire and get inti the shower. As the warm water cascaded over her body Valkyrie thought of Tanith and how she acted around her. Valkyrie always thought of Tanith as an older sister. She did what Tanith did and Tanith taught Valkyrie things about almost everything. She never minded the kisses or the playful connection but recently Tanith had been looking at her in a different way. Like she wanted more. Valkyrie was still a little sore after breaking up with Fletcher. She was so angry that she had ended killing Caelean but he was a vampire and she felt little to no guilt over it.

She turned off the shower and got into her jeans and a T-shirt and then put on a pair of biker leathers and grabbed her helmet. Tanith used to ride with just her clothes and no helmet but Valkyrie had convinced her to wear protective gear and she never got on that death machine without all of it. She came down out of the dojo to see Tanith leaning against the bike, helmet in hand.

She had a beautiful matt black race bike that she had given to nye for a week to try his hand at automotive engineering. He now recons that it could break the sound barrier given enough of a run up. Cruising at 150 under the watchful hand of Tanith was enough for Valkyrie.

"You ready to go" she said as she in her helmet

Valkyrie put her helemt on as well and got on the bike. Tanith got into her riding position and Valkyrie put her hands around Tanith's waist and leant against her. She loved this as she moulded into one with Tanith she felt like she could stay here forever.

If she was honest with herself she knew that she felt more then sisterly attachment between them but she was unsure if the feeling were mutual. She would have to find out.


End file.
